Unwanted Love
by Lady-Sanosuke
Summary: Out of the 5 close friends one is almost killed, one is pregnant, and one is drugged. Who is it? Well Lucas get back together with Peyton? Unexpected twist at the end. RR I do not own the One Tree Hill Charecters. I just wrote about them.
1. Sins

Unwanted Love  
  
Chapter One Sins  
  
" Peyton don't runaway like that. You know I love you more then Brooke." Yells Lucas as he chases Peyton's car out of his driveway. He turns around and there is Brooke in a Victoria Secret robe scrambling to get into her car. Lucas thinks to himself boy have I screwed things up having 2 girls leave me in the same night. He runs to Brookes car and pounds on the window yelling " Brooke, I'm sorry when I kissed you tonight I did not realize how much I stilled loved Peyton. Roll down the window let's talk or at least get some clothes on I can't let you go home like this." Brooke's car starts to speed up the driveway and stops. Out comes a destroyed Brookes with black mascara all over he face and tear drop stains running down her neck. Lucas rushes up to talk to her. "Sorry!"  
" You said you realized how much you stilled loved Peyton when you kissed me." Yelled a very upset Brooke.  
" Yes." Answered Lucas  
" Then how come, Lucas you kept kissing me. What do you like to kiss girls and then lead them to believe you love them just so they give you what you want? Honestly Lucas, I thought you were different then any other high school guy out there. Now, you hurt me. What do you have to say for yourself?" Lucas just stares into space realizing what he has done and starts running away from Brooke. Brooke sighs and gets back into her car and drives away.  
Lucas just keeps running he doesn't have a plan but for some reason his feet are taking him to Haley's house.  
  
Chapter 2 Confession  
  
Haley is up in her room preparing for a date with Nathan. She is so excited for the evening she has been waiting so long for this night. However, she knows if Lucas finds out about her date there friendship would be ruined.  
Suddenly she hears somebody knocking on the door and does last minute touch ups and runs downstairs opens the door and is expecting Nathan but it is Lucas. There is a silence until Haley notices that Lucas is fighting back tears and realizes she needs to keep her and Nathan a secret. She invites Lucas in and they walk upstairs very quietly. When they close the door to Haley's room Lucas puts his arms around Haley and starts to cry. They just stand there for a minute until Haley speaks " Lucas, what's wrong?" He looks up at her and Haley knows he just needs to get himself together before they talk.  
" I'll go start some coffee, you look so cold did you walk here?"  
" Yes, but enough about me you look so dressed up am I interfering with something?" Lucas replies as they walk down the stairs and the hallway to the kitchen.  
" No, you can stay here as long as you like. I just have a date and I'll cancel it.. No biggie!"  
" I didn't even know Haley James you liked anybody." Lucas replies "Who is this lucky man?"  
" Lucas stop, it is none of your business. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go call my date and I trust you can pour yourself a coffee." She looks at Lucas for a replay but there was one. She knew Lucas was down and he will be until he talks so the goal tonight is to make Lucas tell her what is wrong.  
But, right now she needs to call Nathan and cancel the evening. She reaches for the phone and dials his number. It rings a few times until Nathan answers "Hello" " Hey, Nathan something is wrong with Lucas and I need to stay here for him. Could we reschedule?" " Yeah, I guess but you know Haley, Nathan Scott doesn't stay single forever." Nathan says jokingly "Shut up Nathan. See you tomorrow okay?" " Kay, Bye Haley" "Bye Nathan"  
  
Chapter 3 Rocky Road  
  
Peyton is in her car and driving to an old family house to getaway. Peyton is thinking out loud at how stupid she is to go over to Lucas's house when she knew her best friend Brooke was there. She is so stupid to even try to have a second chance with Lucas.  
Then she snaps out of it and tells herself she is not stupid for pouring out her true feelings to her love. She finally just decides she will stay the night at this old cabin she hasn't been to in years.  
Peyton pulls up to the street and realizes it isn't the peaceful town it used to be its now full of car fires, gangs, and drugs, she can smell it in the air. She decides she is going to turn around and see if she can get into a hotel.  
Thump, thump, thump, Peyton hears people banging on the back of her car she speeds up praying she doesn't run over anyone. Then her passenger window is shattered. She drives even faster until she runs into something she doesn't know what . Peyton checks her rear view mirror and sees the angry gang is still running towards her. She steps on the gas and nothing happens so she opens the door and starts running. She grabs her cell phone and dials 911 then something hit her on the back of her head. She manages to get the words help out and I'm at 1256 Gunters lane before she is attacked. She feels nothing however there is blood all over her and people are stealing her purse and cell phone. They are ripping earrings off and anything worth of value including the ring Lucas gave her.  
In all a matter of minutes she has nothing and is laying in the middle of the street. She is starting to feel the throbbing pain coming from the back of neck she tries to get up and move her legs and can't. She starts yelling " Help! I'm paralyzed ! Anybody, help."  
Her voice starts to fade and she is holding in for dear life. She hears the ambulance siren and, hope is restored. She can hear the car it just stopped and the footsteps of paramedics she smiles and closes her eyes for she knows she'll be alright.. 


	2. Thanks 4 da reviews

Chapter 4 Emergency!  
  
"Hello, Hello. Sweetie who are you we found you in the street with no I.D. How are you feeling?" says a nurse.  
" Where am I?" asks Peyton  
  
" You are in Tree hospital. Now tell me who you are so I can go on a break!" yells the nurse  
  
" Okay don't freak out! I'm Peyton Louise. If you give me a phone I can call my friends and they can pick me up." Exclaims Peyton.  
" Here's a phone. You aren't going anywhere sweetie."  
"Why?"  
"You were shot the back of your neck and temporary paralyzed." Explains the nurse  
" I was. Yikes. Well don't you have a break please leave I need to call some people." Says Peyton  
" Okay, I'll go." And the nurse left.  
Peyton Grabs the phone dials Brooke's number then she remembers what happened with her and Lucas and hangs up. She thinks to herself who can I call everybody hates me. Haley, I guess I'll call her. She dials Haley's number and after two or three rings a deep man's voice answers " Hello"  
" Hi, is Haley there?" asks Peyton  
" No, she went to the store to get some breakfast. Can I take a message?"  
" Hello is this Lucas?"  
" Peyton, what do you want?" asks Lucas  
" Lucas, look I know you are probably mad at me but I need you to get down to the hospital."  
" Whats wrong Peyton? Are you okay? Is this my fault?" Lucas said worried.  
" I'll tell you when you get down here but right now I need you to come down here. I'm scared I have a rotten Nurse that cares about herself only. Just be here Lucas." Peyton says trying to fight back tears.  
" Okay, don't worry Peyton. I'll be there in a minute." Lucas says he hangs up the phone and grabs his coat and Haley's keys and takes off.  
  
Haley pulls up to her house in her parent's car and notices that her car is missing. She runs inside to find Lucas and realizes he isn't there. Haley frantically dials his cell phone and Brooke answers. " Hello Lucas's cellphone, he can't talk right now can I leave a message?"  
" Brooke it is Haley, do you know where Lucas is?"  
" Yeah don't freak out but Peyton was shot last night and mugged. Since, Peyton has no family Lucas is handling the paperwork and things."  
" What is Peyton okay?"  
" Yeah she is fine, just a little freaked out and stressed. She'll be fine don't worry. Just come down here Lucas needs you and so does Peyton." Replies Brooke  
" Hey Brooke, do you know why Lucas came to my house in tears last night? I don't think he has even been home his mom must be worried." Asked Haley  
" Yeah , I do. I messed up real bad and I don't know if I can fix it." 


	3. staying strong

Chapter 5 Stay Strong  
  
" Lucas I got here as fast as I could. What happened? Are you okay? Is Peyton okay? Why didn't you call me? Do you want to talk?" asked Haley  
" Haley, one question at a time."  
" Okay, sorry I'm so worried. Can I visit Peyton?" asked Haley  
" No, she taking a nap and the doctors say that she needs her to sleep." Lucas replies as they walk to the rest of the group I the waiting room. They all say hi to Haley and her a cup of cold coffee. Haley takes a sip of the cold coffee and makes squints her eyebrows from the taste.  
" Yuck, I'm going to find some real coffee anybody want some?" asks Haley. Everyone nods there heads.  
" Haley, I'll come with you can't carry that much coffee alone." Lucas called out  
" Lucas, have you guys called Nathan, I mean I know he is on vacation. But, he deserves to know."  
" No, we called his cell phone and his Parent's beach house but no answer. We know that you have his pager number could you call it?" asked Lucas  
" Yeah, no problem but first I want to know what happened last night?" asked Haley  
" I messed up Brooke and I started to kiss her and realized how much I love Peyton and then Peyton showed up. So, I told Peyton how much I liked her and Brooke got mad and so did Peyton. Anyway, they both drove off and I chased both of them. I think I lost Peyton. Who knows how Brooke feels about me." Explained Lucas  
" Gosh, tough luck. Lucas, I don't know how you stay so strong. I would be in my room with black Mascara all over my face and telling everybody to get out of my site." Lucas and Haley got a laugh out of that. They were silent for a little while until they found a coffee booth. They poured 3 cups of coffee and started to walk back. When the security started to follow them. 


	4. Jail almost

Chapter 6 Jail (almost)  
  
" Sir where did you get your coffee?" asked a very large security guard.  
Lucas answered, " Over there where the sign says coffee, Sir."  
" Sir, can I see your cups of coffee?" asked the security guard. Lucas handed him a cup of coffee. The security guard smelt it and then he shook it. A few drips of coffee came out, and when he shook the cup it sounded like coins were in there.  
" Sir, you stole the coffee and the change cup. You need to come with me." The security guard said as he put handcuffs around Lucas.  
" Sir, where are you taking him I'll pay for the coffee and the money we took. Hey I'll even buy you coffee." But in Haley.  
" Oh, why I don't need coffee if you pay me 5 dollars that should cover it." Answered the security guard. Haley hands him a five and he uncuffed Lucas. Gave them a smile and continued on his way. Haley looked at Lucas and they started to crack up. They joked about it all they way back to where Brooke was sitting.  
" Lucas, why did we have a cup with change in it anyway?" Haley asked  
" I don't know I must of grabbed the cup where we were supposed to put or money in." replied Lucas. Haley looked at Brooke and they cracked up at Lucas's manly remark.  
When they finally got themselves together a doctor came rushing out. " I need to speak to Peyton's Family! Hurry!" yelled the doctor.  
They all came rushing. The doctor said, " Peyton has gone into early Labor. We need permission from the father to kill the baby or Peyton could die." Exclaimed the doctor.  
" What I didn't even know Peyton was pregnant." Said Lucas  
" Well, we need to know who the possible father could be right away would one of you like to talk to her?" asked the doctor.  
" Can we have a minute sir?" asked Lucas. The doctor nodded his head and walked away.  
" Haley I think you should go in and talk to her she is not mad at any of us." Said Lucas. Haley nodded her head and knew what she needed to do. 


	5. Confusion

Chapter 7 Confusion  
  
Haley walks into the room where Peyton is and there is a stool in a corner. Haley sees one nurse and tons and tons of equipment. She sees Peyton in a bed with bruises all over face and a leg cast. Peyton's eyes open for a smile and then they close.  
" So you probably want to know who I'm pregnant with." Said Peyton with a weak voice  
" Yeah, the doctors need to know because it is some law before they do anything to the baby to have the Father's signature. So, Peyton who is he?" asked Haley.  
" If I tell you, don't tell anyone" said Peyton.  
" I won't just the doctor then I'll swear the doctor to secrecy."  
" Okay, good enough. You see I went with that gothic girl at school to a party with her boyfriend. I was just there for the band (death dolls). When her boyfriend started to hit the Goth girl (Brett.) I was scared for her so I took a swing then I went blank. I must of called Brooke for help because her and Lucas were standing over me telling me I was knocked out. Then after two weeks I took a pregnancy test and here I Am." Explained Peyton  
" Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Haley  
" I was scared, Haley, I didn't want anybody to find out." Peyton says this trying not to break out into tears.  
" Peyton, I want you to know that whatever happens we are here for you and that you shouldn't be embarrassed because it is not something you did but it is something he did." Said Haley.  
" I know I screwed up."  
" No you did not." Haley said. Then Peyton and her looked at each other and cried until the doctor interrupted them. Peyton told the doctor. The three of them talked and decided it was best for nature to run it's course on the baby. Peyton would have the baby premature and they would take it into ICU and try to make it live. While Haley and Peyton were talking Lucas and Brooke talked.  
  
" Brooke look, I know you probably don't want to talk about last night but I need to get this off of my chest." Lucas said to Brooke. They were in the hallway waiting for Haley to get out.  
" Your right I don't want to talk but get whatever off your chest." Snapped Brooke  
" Brooke, I liked you a lot as a friend. Then we started to have romantic feelings after me and Peyton broke up. You knew how much that hurt me and I felt alone more then ever. Then I saw you and I had a rebound. Next Peyton shows up and......"  
" Lucas, it was my fault I knew how much you still liked Peyton and it was my fault to even think of doing anything. I take full blame." interrupted Brooke.  
" I take blame and I'm sorry." Said Lucas  
" I'm sorry too," replied Brooke  
" Friends," Lucas said holding his hand for a handshake.  
" Just friends," said Brooke with her baby smile. Lucas smiled back then Haley came out of the room,  
" So who is the father?" asked Brooke  
" I am not allowed to tell," Replied, Haley.  
" What I'm going to kill whoever did this to her," says Lucas with fist in his hand.  
" No, you won't. She will tell you when she's ready too," said Haley  
" Hey, have you called Nathan?" asked Lucas  
" No, I forgot," replied Haley, " I'm going to go do that, bye."  
Haley reached for her cell phone and walked outside to call her secret lover. Haley knows that Lucas her best friend would never agree in her dating his half bother. They absolutely hated each other and she did not want to ruin her friendship between her and Lucas. She sent a text to Nathan saying what happened. He sent one back saying he was coming right down.  
Haley had to go home and freshen up for Nathan. So she told the others she was going to the Library to study. What a dork, she thought to herself, I'm already lying to Lucas about Nathan. Idiot! 


	6. Forbidden

Chapter 8 Forbidden Feelings  
  
Haley is outside drinking coffee with Lucas when Nathan pulls up. They say goodbye and Lucas leaves because him and Nathan are still in a fight about some silly basketball game. Haley runs out to the car and greets Nathan with a big hug. " What was that for?" he exclaimed. " What, I'm not allowed to hug you. I've missed you," Said Haley with a smile. " Gosh, I should go more often if I'm greeted like this all the time. So, how is Peyton?" asked Nathan " She's okay, She is really hurting from the contractions. The doctors say she going to have a C-section in a couple of hours. The hard thing is we can't see her because of some stress reason," Explained Haley. " So, we just stand and wait and hope everything is okay?" " Yes, it has been so hard on everyone because we want to see her." " I can't believe this happened how are you holding up?" asked Nathan. "I'm doing fine." Haley says this trying not to break out in tears. " Haley, that is the biggest lie I have ever heard you tell." " I really feel like my world is caving in. I just want to escape and get away from things." " I understand, I just went on that vacation to get away from my father and him pushing me around all the time," Nathan says with a smile. " Look, after this whole thing is over, I want to take everybody out to my beach house. I just want everybody to smile and relax," said Nathan. " That well be a good recovery state for Peyton," said Haley.  
  
Meanwhile Lucas and Brooke were watching Haley and Nathan talk from inside.  
" I don't get it that is the only time I've seen Haley smile ths whole day." Said Lucas  
" Why, are you jealous?" said Brooke.  
" Why would I be jealous? It is not like Haley and Nathan like each other," Lucas says this as he turns his head to Brooke expecting a response and there was none.  
" She doesn't like Nathan does she?" asked Lucas one more time.  
" Lucas look don't get your hopes up, but there might be a couple in the future," said Brooke. Lucas was shocked and confused. He never realized how much Haley liked Nathan how could he be so blind. 


	7. Sorry

Sorry that ya'll have to wait so long for my cuz. I don't exactly get to see her everyday cuz she lives in Georgia. I think she might need my password and stuff to get back on and add another chapter. Thanks for waiting so long. I'll try to get her to update soon. 


End file.
